The Jem
by okyna2996
Summary: What happens when you let your feelings take the best of you ? JJ/Emily
1. Chapter 1

AN/ So, this is my very first fic, so please forgive me if it sucks :D Just so you know, I'm French, so there might be mistakes, feel free to tell me. I'm quite anxious about this one, I've never writen anything before, and I'd really like to know what you think.

Chapter 1

Emily was in her appartment, trying to relax after their last case. It's been a tough one, especially on her. Hotch had forced her to take at least two weeks off, considering that she'd been beaten up by the unsub. She was reluctant about it, she was feeling just fine and didn't want to be taken care of. Yes, she was stubborn but eventually Hotch won and managed to make her promise not to come back at the bureau before 10 days.

So there she was, lying on her couch, with music in the room, and a book in her hands. It's only been 3 days, and she was getting bored. She had no idea there was someone really nervous on the other side of her appartement's door. When she heard the knock on the door, she considered not getting up and pretending there was no one home. But then she heard her voice and she couldn't anymore. She got up, walked toward the door, and opened it.

* * *

She wasn't sure it was such a good idea. She had tried to avoid that kind of situation for a long time now. And yet she stood there, looking at the door, convincing herself to knock. _I'm just here to see how she's doing, nothing more. Come on, it's just a door, knock on it._ Her peptalk wasn't working the way she planed. She started to move back, when she heard someone coming in the hallway. If she didn't want to look like a stalker, which she didn't, she'd better knock know. So she did. When no answer came, she considered leaving and instead she spoke : "Emily, it's me, can we talk?" Her brain hadn't authorized those words to come out, but it was too late.

It was too late, she couldn't go back so she waited until the door opened, getting more anxious every second. She tried to school her features, but it didn't change much.

"Hey."

"Hey Jayje."

"Can I come in?"

"Umh, yeah sure." Emily stepped aside to let her coworker and friend in.

"So, how are you holding up?" If she was being honest with herself which she wasn't, it wasn't the real reason she was here, but she needed one, and it was the only thing that came to her mind.

"I'm just fine, you know, sleeping over, watching TV all day, rereading all my books... There's just one thing I'd like, and I can't have it." She pouted with an hint of anger in her voice. She was an active person, sitting in her home all day just wasn't something she did.

JJ looked down, she couldn't look into those eyes if she wanted to keep control on her feelings. Trying to change the subject, she started talking about the few things that happened while Emily wasn't there. Reid's girlfriend came to visit the BAU, Morgan got rejected by the new receptionist girl...

Emily was glad her friend came, but there was something off. JJ looked everywhere except at her and it was starting to piss her off. "JJ, could you please look at me when you're talking?"

"I can't..." JJ answered in a really small voice, absolutly not like her.

"You can't? And why's that?"

"Because if I do, then you'll see something I'm pretty sure you don't want to see."

"Oh yeah, try me!" Emily was getting mad at her. _Why can't she just like at me, with those beautiful eyes of hers?_

That got the best of JJ's promise to keep everything under control. She looked up, locked her eyes with Emily's, and what she saw was something she wasn't excpecting. She didn't take the time to process it, because the moment she saw the brunette's face, she snapped.

Taking a step forward, the blonde liaison put her right hand on Emily's hip, and her other hand came to cup her face. Then she lost it completly and the next thing she knew, her lips where on the profiler's.

Emily was a bit surprised at first. How could she not? She had a crush on the blonde for a very long time, and thought she knew that JJ didn't feel the same. Obviously, she was wrong. But then she realized what was happening and kissed her back. She put her arms around JJ's neck, while the later was still cuping the brunette's face, but with her two hands now. Emily felt the blonde's tongue on her lips and opened her mouth to grant her access. When their tongues first met, electricity passed through their bodies.

JJ was now pressed against the wall, and moved her hands under Emily's shirt. She felt soft kisses, yet passoniate ones, on her neck. She moaned, which only made the kisses to move down to the limit of her shirt. "Emily..please..take me to bed.." Her voice was hoarse, and weak, but Emily seemed to have understood. She took the liaison's hand and guided her through her home, to the bedroom.

* * *

AN2/ So what do you think? I've a next chapter to it, but I'm not sure it needs one... Thanks for reading it :D, I'll try to get a following to this story if you want one.


	2. Chapter 2

AN/ There you have it, chapter 2, hope you like it, again sorry about any mistakes I made.

* * *

Chapter 2

When she woke up the next morning, she found herself tangled in someone else's legs and arms. She turned herself slowly, trying to remember what had led her in this bed she didn't recognize as hers.

Then it hit her. Everything that had happened last night came back rushing to her mind. She saw herself in Emily's arms, being led to the bedroom, and spending the most amazing night for a long time in the brunette's bed.

The ringtone of her phone reminded her why she was awake at ... 3a.m.! Knowing it must be important, she got up without waking Emily, then started to look for her phone. She found it in her pants, down the hallway, where she left them the night before.

"Agent Jareau... Morning to you too Hotch... OK, I'll let the team know... see you in 20." She sight, gathered all of her clothing, and wondered whether to wake the woman who was still in bed, sleeping peacefully. JJ had never seen her that relax, carefree. So, instead, she decided to leave a note :

_Hey, sorry I left like that. We have a case, so we'll probably be away for a few days. I'll try to call you when I can. I really think we need to talk about what happened.  
__JJ_

After stopping by her house to take a shower and change clothes, she arrived at the BAU, took a dark coffee, and met Hotch in his office to talk about the case. The others came in 5 minutes later, and everyone was ready to leave half an hour after the briefing.

* * *

Emily was a bit startled when she woke up alone. She was absolutely certain there was someone with her when she fell asleep. And not just a someone. It was Jennifer freaking Jareau! She didn't have any problem remembering last night. She was still amazed how the younger woman had kissed her for the first time, when she couldn't do it on her own. Last night had been a dream coming true. First, she had a moment alone with the blonde, not that she didn't like her friends, but they weren't Her. Second, she found out the media liaison was feeling something more than just friendship toward her.

She looked around the room and saw no sign of JJ. She listened carefully, trying to locate her. When she came up with nothing, she got up and walked to her kitchen in a robe, and there, she found a note. She immediately recognized the hand-writting. When she was done reading it, Emily asked herself if the blonde wanted to forget about the night they spent together.

The day went by with that thought in her mind. Every time her phone rang, she thought of JJ. It was a little after 4a.m. when her cell rang yet another time.

"Prentiss"

"Hi, it's me" JJ greeted back "Um, Emily... I'm sorry, I didn't want to put you in this situation, I guess I wasn't thinking right and I'm sorry. But don't get me wrong", she added quickly, "it was great. It's just... I couldn't stop myself." When JJ stopped her tirade to take a breath, Emily interrupted her :

"Hold on, Jayje, you don't have to apologize. It wasn't all on you, it takes two people to make love. Besides, if you hadn't done it, I certainly would have."

Not hearing anything from the other end of the line, she went on "I don't want to pretend nothing ever happened. I don't know about you, but I can very well picture myself waking up every morning with you by my side." Only silence followed her declaration, because that's what it was, a declaration.

A few seconds went by, when finally, "I'd like it very much.". It was a small voice, almost a whisper, but full of emotions, you could almost hear the tears forming in the blonde's eyes. And then, in the background of the conversation, "JJ, come here, we may have a lead"

"Yeah, I'm coming Morgan. Sorry, I get to go. I'll see you as soon as we get back, bye." She hung up and was gone in the following second.


	3. Chapter 3

AN/ Thank you all for reading this! Honestly I never thought someone would actually like it, and you're really awsome just for doing so. I've been hit by new inspiration, so it might last longer than I originaly thought it will. Enough talking, Here you go, chapter 3 :D

* * *

Chapter 3

They were chasing a serial rapist, a very sadic one who killed his victims in hospital, once they had broke in front of their families.

The team only managed to ctch him because of his ego. They put his profile on TV, through one of JJ's press conference. He felt so humiliated that he called in within hours. The BAU team were in Boston for 5 days before putting him in custody. They were all so exhausted that no one talked on the plane : half of them slept, the other half, Hotch and JJ, doing some paperwork.

They landed in Quantico, around noon. Hotch gave them the end of the day off so that they had 2 days and a half off to recover from the case.

JJ decided to stop by her house before going to Emily's. She knocked around 3p.m., and waited just seconds, though she thought those were the most anxious seconds of her entire life, not even her first time in front of a crowd of reporters.

* * *

The door slung open, and JJ took in the sight of the woman of her dreams. Emily sure wasn't expecting anyone. She was wearing a pair of simple black jeans, a red top, and had her hair up in a pony tail. She was smiling shyly.

Emily invited her in, and they stood awkwardly in the entrance, waiting fot the other to say something. Finally, the brunette broke the silence : "So...how was your week?" she asked, unsure of how to start this conversation.

"Good, actually." A few seconds went by, before the liaison continued on. "I... I was wondering..." her voice broke and Emily had to push her.

"What?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me?" It all came out so fast, it took a second for the other woman to process what she'd just said.

"Yeah, I'd love to" And then without any warning, she kissed the blonde liaison.

When they broke apart for air, JJ asked "Are we... Are we a couple?" Uncertainity was writen all over her face.

"Would you like us to be a couple?"

"Yes, I mean, if you OK with it, I think I'd like it very much"

"Then yes, we're a couple. Do you think we should tell Hotch and the team?"

"I don't know. We should probably tell Hotch, because of the bureau policy and all, but I'm pretty sure watching the others trying to find out what's going on with us would be really fun" JJ answered with a mischievous look in her baby blue eyes.

"Yeah, you're right. It'll be fun to torture them a little"

They spent the rest of the day talking about everything and nothing, when they first realized they were attracted by the other, and how to mess around with the team.

* * *

The all week-end went by with cuddling, kissing and a little talking. They agreed to talk to Hotch on Monday, at the end of the day. Meanwhile, they'd act like nothing had changed. They arrived at the office at their usual hour, in different vehicules, and tried not to look too long into each other direction. Morgan was especially startled Emily didn't want to tell him what or who made her in such a good mood. He spent the day trying to breake her, but in the end, she was better than him.

At 5 p.m., Emily went into JJ's office, saying it was about some paperwork issue. They got out 15 minutes latter and headed directly to Hotch's office. When Reid told Morgan they'd closed the door, which was highly unusual, they both became suspucious something was going one. But neither of them had a clue what it was.

In the boss's office, the two women were slightly anxious about what the big man would say to them.

"So, you're in a relationship?"

"Yes, it's been a week now, but we'd like to keep it going."

"And you are aware of the bureau policy, right?"

"Um.., yes"

"Well, taking either of you out of the team will destroy our dynamic, so I'll let you two be, but if this relationship becomes a problem, I won't have the choice but to expose you to Strauss. You understand?"

"Yes sir" JJ and Emily responded in the same time, a little relieved they'd keep both their relationship and their job.

"Um, sir? Could you not tell the rest of the team? We'd rather keep it to ourselves?" Emily pointed out.

Hotch looked up, and when he saw their looks, he couldn't help but let a small smile spread across his face. "Fine, but don't make them go all crazy"

The couple smiled and left the room. JJ went back to her office to finish up her work, while Emily took her stuff and went for the exit. Exept Morgan wasn't planing on letting her go without telling him what was that about.

"So Princess, are you gonna tell me what happened to you those last 10 days?"

"Nope" She pressed the call button for the elevator, not even looking at him. It'd be tough, not to let anything out about her little secret.

"Ohh, c'me on! You always, always, tell me everything!"

"So you think" she retorted, trying to fight the smile that wanted to come out.

"That hurts!" He put an hand to his heart, feigning the pain. "No, seriously, there's something, or someone, that makes you all happy, I wanna know who this is, to say thanks"

"Uh uh, this isn't working. I won't tell you a thing." The elevator arrived and she got in. "You coming?"

"No, go ahead, there's something I need to do" And he turned back to his desk, leaving an amused Emily alone.

* * *

AN/ If you like it, and want something in particular, or just more to it, please review


	4. Chapter 4

AN/ Thank you all for your reviewes or just for reading this. This is really awsome. You're lucky, I'm quite inspired, but don't get used to it, it might change very soon. All reviews are welcome, good or bad. There you go with chapter 4.

* * *

Chapter 4

JJ decided to wait at least thirty minutes before leaving. She couldn't leave too early, but she couldn't wait to be in her girlfriend's arms. She knew Morgan would ask Emily about their meeting with Hotch, and she also knew that her lover wouldn't say anything. Then Morgan would go to Garcia and ask her to dig a little and use her magic to find something. And Garcia's magic worked almost everytime on JJ, so the blonde wanted to leave before it was too late. She didn't want to face Garcia, not tonight. Tonight was about celebrating their succesful conversation with Hotch. She was packing her stuff, ready to leave, when she heard the knock on her door. She immediatly froze, knowing exactly who that was. And indeed, she didn't even have the time to say come in that Garcia was just in front of her, most likely trying to see something like if she was seeing through to her.

"Hi Garcia. How can I help you?" JJ was furiously thinking _How am I supposed not to tell her anything? Please let it not be about what I think it is, please please please._

"Stop it, right there" When she was satisfied by the liaison's look, she continued on, "Now tell me what's going on between you, Emily, and Hotch?"

_God, she really is scary, we should try to let her break unsubs, I'm sure it'll work_ "Um, nothing..." She tried to maintain her composure and to look convincing...all in vain.

"Yeah right, and I'm Prince Charles' girlfriend. Come on, spill" Garcia gave her one of her best Death Glare.

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about, Pen. What I do know though, is that I wanna go home" JJ was doing her best not to seem afraid by her best friend, but it was only to save her pride.

"You never leave on time, usually, you're the last one leaving, or right before Hotch, but he doesn't count. There's definitly something going on with you, and trust me when I tell you I WILL finf out" Garcia, stepped a little out of the way, but kept her death look on, just so she knew it wasn't over at all.

"By, Pen, see you tomorow" _Hurry, go while you still can. I'm not sure it was such a good idea when we decided to mess around with them. _She almost ran out of her office.

She only let herself breath again when she was alone and safe in her car. Emily's house was 10 minutes away, but she decided otherwise.

"Hey Em, sorry I know we agreed I'll come to your house tonight, but I think Garcia might be tracking the GPS on my car... Yeah OK, I'll order chinese...See you."

* * *

Once she was home, she changed and called the chinese delivery a few streets from her house. Emily arrived shortly after and laughed at the scared face of the liaison who was sure it was Garcia coming to haunt her. Then, they elaborated a story to tell Garcia and Morgan because otherwise, they wouldn't let them be. They were quite proud of what came out of that little "torture preparation".

They ate on JJ's couch, simply enjoying each other company. Everything was perfect and neither of them wanted to let go of the other. When JJ fell asleep on the brunette's shoulder, the latter carried her into the bedroom and joined her in dreamworld.

The alarm clock was set for 5.30 a.m., and JJ turned it off before it woke up the profiler lying next to her. She gently put a kiss on her forehead and headed to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, put some make-up, and begun making breakfast for the two of them.

Emily woke up by the sent of eggs and bacon.

"Morning sunshine" The blonde said without turning around.

"Hey yourself" She laced her arms around JJ's waist and placed a soft kiss on her neck. "So, I guess Garcia didn't stop by to haunt you?" she teased.

"Very funny, but you should've seen her, she was really scary with her pink vest, and excentric pen pointed at me." She turned to properly kissed her smiling girlfriend on the lips before ordering "Sit, breakfast will be ready soon"

"Yes ma'am" Emily smiled "It really smells good, I didn't know you cooked?"

"Well, I guess I never needed to while we were on a case" she answered pensively. "Here, there you go"

"Thanks, I haven't have breakfast for a really long time"

While the brunette was eating, JJ got lost in her thoughts. "What are you thinking about that get all your focus?"

"Um, nothing in particular. Just trying to picture Garcia's reaction to our little story" Then a big smile spread across her face. "I'm sure it'll be worth it"

"Yeah, and Morgan and Reid too. We're gonna have a lot of fun today" She was smiling too. "Do you think we could mess around with Rossi too ?"

"I don't know. I think he'll either find out by himself or Hotch will tell him"

"Yeah, it's true he's one of the best profiler I know, and unlike Morgan or Reid, he'll see what's really going on, not just what he wants to see."

"Yeah, we're not messing with him."JJ shook her head with conviction. "You should go and get ready or we'll be late at work" She pointed out.

Emily grabbed her go-bag, and dressed up.

When they were both ready, JJ kissed her and whispered on Emily's lips "Ready for phase 1 ?"

"More than ever"

The liaison left first, followed by Emily who took a longer ride not to look suspicious by arriving at the same time as JJ.


	5. Chapter 5

AN/ Here is chapter 5. Hope you'll like it. As usual, please review!

* * *

Chapter 5

Emily had been forced to take her lunch break with Morgan who still hopped to find out what was happening. When they returned at the BAU Emily found on her desk an impressive bouquet of flowers with a note. She immediatly grabbed it and placed it out of Morgan's reach. The words writen on the note made her smile and it was obvious she knew who sent the flowers. _Phase 1 is officially on :p I wish I was there to see Morgan's face, and yours because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met. Tonight is gonna be our first date, I'll come pick you up at 7p.m. at your place. I'm looking forward to spending the night with you._

_Love, your admirer_

"I knew it!"Morgan's victory words pulled her out of her thoughts. "So... Are you gonna tell me who this is or do I have to use the Morgan' Charm with the receptionist to know who sent these flowers ?"

"I already told like a thousand times" She sight, "I am so not telling you a thing. It's way too fun to see you think it over and over" her smile was even bigger when she saw how the blonde had signed the note.

"You do realize that sooner or later, you'll have to tell me, right?"

"Oh, poor baby! You.." She was interrupted by a delivery guy with a package in his arms.

"Emily Prentiss ?"

"Yes, right here" She took a step forward and signed the register and put the box on her desk.

Morgan had become really suspicious. "Your secret lover again?"

"Wouldn't you like to know ?" She opened the box only to find her favorite chocolates inside. JJ really did know her well.

"Could you at least tell me if this is someone I know? And give me one of those chocolates please."

"Yes, this is someone you know, and no I won't give anything. Garcia would be jealous."

When she took a piece of chocolate, she found an other note. _So how's your day going? Mine is quite uneventful, not that I'm complaining though. I wish I could kiss you, but that would blow our entire cover story :( Don't wear anything too fancy tonight. It's gonna be a simple date, with just the two of us. Can't wait to see you alone._

_Love, your admirer_

Morgan was now pouting behind his desk texting someone about something to change his mind while Emily was happier than she had ever been in all her years at the BAU. She was seriously falling in love for this woman.

* * *

"Agent Jareau"

"Hi Jayje" Garcia sounded like she had something very very important to ask her and not something to say on the phone.

"What's wrong Pen ?" JJ knew exactly what it was about, but she asked anyway.

"Could you come to my lair please ? There's something I need you to tell me."

"Um, OK, sure I'll be right here" JJ hung up and headed to her bestfriend's sanctuary. She couldn't help but notice the cheerful look on the brunette's face and a really grumpy Morgan. She fought the urge to smile and hurried to Garcia's office.

"Hey Pen"

"Hey blondie" Garcia smiled and looked straight into her eyes. "You wouldn't know by any chance who is this mysterious admirer sending flowers and chocolates to our favorite lady profiler?"

JJ feigned surprised, "What? Emily has an admirer?" Working around profilers all day long had its advantages. Garcia didn't notice it was fake and let it go. Then she asked about something else that bothered her.

"Now that you had the time to think about it, will you tell me what happened yesterday in Hotch's office?"

Here came phase 2. "Nothing really. Emily came to my office to give me some report, and then told me she had to go and see Hotch about her recovery from her last case. I had files that needed his signature, so I went along with her."

"That's it?" Garcia was astonnished.

"Yeah, that's it" JJ maintained a neutral face, fighting hard the laugh that wanted to come out.

"Nothing relevant and scandalous?"

"Nope"

"Oh, OK. Well I guess that's it then" The desappointed look made JJ feel a little guilty. But just a little. "No wait, there's something else."

"What is it this time?"

"Could you ask around and do your communication stuff to discover the secret admirer' identity?"

"I don't know Pen...It's Emily's private life. We shouldn't dig if she doesn't want us to. Plus, you know about the inter-team profiling rule."

"Well, technically you and I are not profilers."

"Well I won't help you with this for once. Bye Pen" JJ went back to her office. She had to finish her paperwork in time if she didn't want to be late for her first date with Emily.

It was around 4p.m. when a sharp knock on her door made her look away from all of the case files. "Come in" She was glad to have some kind of distraction from what she saw on those files.

"Hey Jayje, do you have a minute?"

"Hey Derek, sure. What do you want? I already told Garcia I didn't know who sent the flowers to Emily."

"Oh no it's not about that" He let a few seconds passed by and finally "Yeah OK, it's totally about it"

"Well my answer is still the same. I don't know anything, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"I'm just worried about her, you know"

"Yeah, I know but don't. Emily is a big girl. She has a gun and can take pretty much anyone down if she has to. I'm sure she'll be fine."

"I hope you are right. But that doesn't mean I'll stop snooping around" And with that Morgan was back to the annoying big brotherhood attitude.

The rest of the day was rather quiet and the two women had finshed their work on time to leave at a decent hour.

* * *

AN2/ So, I promise you, you'll have their date in the next chapter. BTW, if you have any idea, you're more than welcome to share.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

JJ was eager to see Emily. It's been a long day, one of the longest she'd known. Paperwork had just kept pilling up on her desk and she couldn't wait to have a moment alone with the brunette.

She was quite pleased by herself with how she managed to handle Garcia and Morgan. From where she was standing, they didn't have a clue on their coworkers' relationship. Hotch had kept his word and hadn't say a thing. However, she wasn't sure wether Rossi knew about them, not that she really cared though. It was so funny to watch them wonder who was the mysterious admirer, though Reid didn't take a part of it. In a way, it was a good thing because he wouldn't came up with statistics about secret admirer being stalkers or killers. But in the other hand, it was like he was being left out of all the fun.

She had been glancing at her clock for at least an entire hour when the pointer indicated it was 6 p.m. _Finally, time to go and be ready for this wonderful night just ahead of us. _She smiled, grabbed her purse and left the office. She was so focused on leaving she didn't notice the glare Morgan was giving her way.

* * *

Morgan got up from his desk and went to Garcia's office.

"Hey Mama"

"Hey my dark chocolate" She turned herself from all of her screens to look at him. "What's up? Did you find anything?" She asked him right away, not giving him the time to properly enter the office.

"Calm down! No I haven't find anything but something is definitly up with both Emily and JJ." He said with a grin on his face. Then the grin changed into a pensive look.

"Why do you think there's something up with JJ too? She's my best friend and she is absolutly unable to hide something, anything, from me." She answered a little disappointed her dark knight still didn't know what was going on in his own team. After all, he was a profiler, he was supposed to detect those kind of things.

"That's what's weird."

Garcia waited a few seconds for him to continue but he didn't look like he was about to say something else : "Could you elaborate a little bit for those who aren't real profilers but just pretend to be one and need small and simple words to understand?" She asked with a death glare mixed up with puppy eyes. The way she looked was really disturbing and Morgan had to struggle not to make fun of her.

"Well, usually, she would come here multiple times a day, to clear her head or just to talk about girly stuff. But she hasn't talked to you on her own for the whole day. Plus," Morgan began to explain, "she actually left the bureau in time two nights in a row." He said that like it was the most important point in his tought. "Tell me this isn't a little suspicious" he dared his favorite nerd.

Garcia tought about it a few seconds and finally made up her mind. "Fine, you won. Something's up with both our girls. And it's our job, scratch that our duty as citizens of this world to figure it all out." She said with new conviction in her voice. Now that she had a mission to accomplish, nothing would stop her until it's done. She would do whatever it took to reach her goal.

"Yeah right. I'm just not sure how we're gonna do it."

"Easy. I'm gonna hack into their phones, mails, car' GPS, and credit card' records." She said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No mama, you can't do that. You can't just hack into anybody's life because you want to do it." Morgan shook his head in desperation for the tech analyst.

"Sure I can. Watch me" She turned back and started to click around on her computers. Only to be stopped by Morgan who pulled her chair away from any electronic devices, a real challenge in this place.

"Garcia! We won't do it like that. We'll do it the old fashion way."

"Ok, ok. Fine whatever." She obviously was desappointed. She could have find it all out in just a few clicks, some tapping away, and it was over.

"Oh, no. don't you pout on me like that. I won't change my mind, and I'm gonna be watching you." Morgan warned her. "Now, the real stuff begins tomorrow, be ready to snoop around and to look for anything out of the ordinary." He said with a returned grin and mischievous look.

"Now, there's the Derek Morgan I know. Don't worry my knight in shiny armor, I'll have everything set up for tomorrow." She too arbored the same grin and mischievous look.

* * *

Emily heard someone knocked on her door. She immediatly hurried to open to her girlfriend. JJ was standing in the door way, dressed with simple clothes but she still looked like the most beautiful woman to Emily.

The brunette kissed her and when they broke for air, she rested her forhead on JJ's.

"Hey there. I wanted to do that all day."

"Hey" JJ put a slight kiss on Emily's lips before adding, "So, you ready?"

"I've been ready for it from the moment I saw you for the first time." Her comment made the liaison blushed a little. She took the profiler's hand in hers and leaded her to her car.

"So, where are you taking me?" Emily had no idea what the other had planed for the night and was eager to find out.

"Wait just little more. You'll know soon enough."

JJ parked the car in front of a small restaurant. They entered and JJ looked for a waiter. A couple of the seconds later, a small man with grey hair came to meet them and greeted the blonde in a tight hug.

"Hey Jen! It's been a while"

"Hi Marco. I know I'm sorry but I've been really busy at work."

"Don't worry, it's not a big deal, as long as you come here from time to time..."

"Marco, I'd like you to meet Emily. Emily this is Marco, a long time friend of the family. Emily is my girlfriend and I wanted to take her to some place really special for this night." JJ introduced them.

"Hi, nice to meet you" Emily said, still trying to understand how this place was special to JJ.

"Hi, me too. Come over there. I'll give you two our best table."

"Thanks Marco"

They were placed at an isolated table, and they could talk without anyone to hear them. Then JJ explained why she picked up this place.

"Marco was my dad's best man at my parents' wedding. I actually think my dad proposed my mom here." JJ siad pensively. "I always come here when something's really going wrong, or when I want to be alone. I've always loved this place and I thought it'd be perfect for our first date."

"It's nice. I love it already." Emily put her hand on top of the blonde's. "Hey don't worry sweatheart, everything's perfect."

They smiled at each other and ate still staring into the other' eyes. When they were about to leave and go home, JJ grabbed Emily's both hands.

"Em, wait a minute. there's something I want you to know." Emily looked deep into her girlfriend's eyes, knowing what she'd say but looking for confirmation.

JJ locked their eyes, took a deep breath a said "I'm in love with you. I think I've been in love with you since the first time we talked and I don't want that love to vanish in the air." Then without further ad, she kissed her passionately. They rested their forhead on eachother's and Emily spoke up.

"I love you too Jennifer, I always will." They intertwined their fingers and headed to the car.

They went to the closest home of the two and arrived at Emily's 5 minutes later. No more words were said and they shared a wonderful night of proving their love to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

AN/ So here's chapter 7, hope you'll enjoy. Please review. All mistkes are mine and I'm sorry for that.

* * *

Chapter 7

By the time Emily made it to her desk she already was startled. First JJ wasn't there when she woke up. She just left a note saying

_Morning Sunshine,_

_Strauss called me and asked me to meet her at her office ASAP. It was really early and I didn't want to wake you up. You're so peaceful when you're asleep._

_I love you so much, can't wait to see you again._

_Love, JJ_

Second, Morgan had left her alone so far and it was highly unusual from him. Especially when there was something going on in her life he didn't know about.

She crushed more than she sat at her desk. She didn't have much sleep last night, neither did JJ by the way, and she was exhausted.

It was only then that she noticed a single red rose on her desktop. It was of an extremely deep red, nearly purple. A piece of immaculate white paper was tied up to the stem. Emily untied it and read : "_I love you_". It was a very simple note, but it meant the world to her. A discrete smile made its appearance on her face. She glanced briefly to the liaison's office.

This whole time, Emily had been carefully watched by a wondering Derek. He has been watching her every move, trying to read her behavior. All he could come up with was that she was deeply in love with a special someone. And though given what she had said, he knew this person, he still didn't have a clue on her secret lover's identity. For now, he could only hopped that Garcia would find more on her side.

Because there was one thing they were absolutly certain about. JJ knew who this was. And Garcia was going to make her say it.

* * *

Morgan kept staring discretely at Emily for about 15 more minutes before a really pissed off JJ stormed out of the elevator, went inside her office and slammed her door shut. She didn't glance their way even once and she had fire burning in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Morgan asked astonished by the blonde's behavior so early in the morning.

"I have absolutly no idea" Emily's answer came out in a whisper.

"I believe that was JJ getting in her office" Reid joined them and tried to enlight the two profilers.

"Yes, we know that. But what was she so mad about? And why is she in her office with her door closed on a wednesday morning?" Morgan made his point. "The only time she is in her office is friday night to finish up the week' paperwork. She hardly ever is in there and her door is NEVER closed the rest of the week."

"Well, I'm not gonna be the one to find out." Reid said while sitting at his desk as fast as he possibly could.

"Me neither" Morgan followed him quickly, before his friend had the time to say anything."Em, you're on." He added with a smirk.

"What?! No, no way. I'm not going in there alone with her while she is that angry. I don't have a death wish. I'm too young. Let's ask Rossi." Emily responded, rising her two hands in defence.

"He's not here yet. I think he's teaching classes this morning." Reid countered.

"Oh come on! It can't be that , you're one of her closest friends." _You have no idea how close. _"She won't hurt you" Derek tried to convince her.

"Yeah, he's right. JJ likes you. She won't do anything."

"Thanks for the support Reid." Emily sighed then got up."Fine, you won I'll go. But you two owe me. Big time." She only got smiles in return.

She stopped at the door, looked back before knocking on the liaison's office' door. "Who's that?" JJ's voice was rude but sounded hurt in the same time.

"It's Em. Can I come in safely?" The door cracked open and Emily saw a strand of blonde hair. "Yeah sure, sorry." JJ let her inside.

Once the door was closed again, she burst into tears.

"Hey, what's wrong? Shh...I'm here. It'll be fine. You can talk to me." Emily took JJ in a tight hug, trying to confort her.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just tired and stressed to hell and now there's my meeting with Strauss..." JJ stopped as new tears appeared, though she had clamed down a little bit.

"How did it go? What did she want?" Emily asked, concern in her voice and eyes.

* * *

Morgan and Reid have had their eyes fixed on the media liaison's door. they didn't notice neither Hotch and Rossi nor Garcia coming from opposite ways.

"What's going on here?" Hotch asked, well aware something must have happened to one of the women considering that none of them were there.

"Where're my girls?" Garcia added. She had a very important mission and there was no way JJ was avoiding it.

"Well, that's the thing." Morgan started before being cut off by Reid.

"JJ locked herself in her office after storming out of the elevator. We democratically voted to send Emily on an information quest." He masterfully ignored the look Morgan gave him and went on. "So she went in and we haven't heard anything since then." He paused for effect and finished his speech. "It was 30 minutes ago."

"Well maybe we should let them figure it out" Rossi stated. "I personally am scared bu an angry Agent Jareau." Everybody chuckled at his statement but they all agreed.

"Let's give them 10 more minutes and after that we're sending someone else in" Hotch decided. "Garcia, you'll be the one going in." He said in a voice that didn't expected an answer.

"Wait, what? Why me? Why not Morgan? Or you?" Garcia started to walk back to her sanctuary but was stopped by Derek.

"Because you're a woman and JJ is your best friend. You'll be more capable than any of us to calm her down." He explained, than added in whisper only Garcia heard "Besides, it'll be a great opportunity to find something about Emily's new conquest." He was more than amused by her reaction to that.

* * *

AN2/ Please tell me what you think. And I need ideas for the next chapter. I'm already planning on writing somethong about Valentine' Day, but I don't know what to write next.


	8. Chapter 8

AN/ Thank you all for the reviews, you're really chapter is a little more serious, but I hope you'll like it. Please R&R :P

* * *

Chapter 8

"So what are you gonna do now?" Emily asked JJ.

They were sitting on the floor against the wall behind JJ's desk. Emily had put her arm around the blonde's shoulders. Her other hand was resting on hers. JJ was still shaking a little from crying, but she was feeling better.

"I don't know. I mean... I wanna stay on the team but I like being there for the grieving families and being the link with the outside world, you know?" She was stopped by a knock on the door and Garcia's voice.

"Emily are you still alive in there?"

"Yeah, she's fine. Come on in Pen." JJ invited her. You could hear the smile in her voice.

"You sure? I can come back later if you want" Garcia tried to go away but the two other women heard the boys forcing her to go in and couldn't help but laugh. This all thing was getting a bit ridiculous. Emily got up to open the door and urged Garcia in.

"See? I'm doing perectly fine." Emily said still laughing about the situation.

"Ok, so now that it's no longer a problem, there're two things I want you two to tell me." And right back to the Garcia they knew so well. She put her hands on her hips, she wasn't about to let it go this time.

"Um, OK shoot." JJ told her, slightly amused by her bestfriend.

"One, what happened to you Sweetie? You're a total mess."

"Woah, thanks Pen." JJ chuckled a bit but was stopped once again by Garcia who kept going like she hasn't been interrupted.

"Two, Emily I want to know who the hell is your admirer. It's driving me crazy not to know." She pleaded for something with puppy eyes.

"OK, well first, I had a crapy morning meeting with Strauss and it didn't go how I would have hopped it would." JJ answered first, maintaining her composure. She didn't want Penelope to know how big her problems were. Then Emily carried on their answers.

"Second, I'm not gonna tell you her name. All I can say is that she's an amazing woman. And I only told you that because you and Morgan are driving me crazy with your questions and wondering looks all day long."

"Ah! I knew it was a woman. Morgan owes me 20 dollars." Garcia said with a winning smirk.

"Seriously?! You two made bets on who I was seeing?" Emily was shocked by her friends's occupation for the last week.

"Come on Em. It's not that surprising. You know them." JJ tried hard not to laugh. Emily only grumbled something incomprhensible, which make JJ laughed for good. _Well, at least I managed to make her smile._ Garcia had observed the two of them during their little exchange and a smile made an apparition on her lips. But it quickly fell when she asked JJ about what Strauss had done this time.

"Um, she just wan..." They were interrupted by the blonde's phone. "Agent Jareau...OK, send me all specifics, I'll talk to the team." She hung up and looked sorry at them. "Sorry girls, but we have a case."

* * *

The three of them left the office and went for the conference room. JJ spoke up for the men who were still waiting, looking at her office.

"Sorry boys. No girly details today. We have a case." Her smile was not completely back and it was obvious she had something in her mind. But they all knew better than to ask. She would talk when she'd be ready.

Five minutes later, they were all in the conference room, waiting for JJ to introduce them to the case.

"Three women were found dead in Dallas and a fourth is missing. All four were married with no kids. It doesn't look like the unsub has a type though. The first, Marie Bay was blonde with blu eyes, the second, Alex Jackson was a brunette like Kate Damon, the third vic. The one who's still missing is Eva Marchal. She's a redhead woman. All three bodies were found in a minor street but well crowded during day light. The local police doens't have a clue on our unsub and the population starts to panic. More details are in your files."

"Wheels up in 20. JJ, you'll stay here with Garcia for this one. Find everything the press has on the unsub." Hotch got up and every one followed exept for JJ and Emily.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Emily was worried about her girlfriend.

"Fine, don't worry Em." JJ sighed. "I guess I'll have to tell the team sooner or later." She sighed again and went to her office.

Emily went to grab her go-bag and met the rest of the team at the airport. On the plane, they went through the case files and Hotch assigned every one to something. She was going to the first place they found a body with Morgan, Reid was going to the morgue, and Hotch and Rossi were going at the precinct to meet with the detectives working the case and the families.

* * *

Back in Virginia, JJ was in Garcia's office, getting everything she could on the unsub. Garcia noticed her working even harder than usual.

"What's going on Sweetie? What did Strauss want?"

"It's nothing really Pen" She tried to brush it away but reconsider. "Actually, I need your help with something." Then she told her every thing, well exept for her intimate relationship with Emily. Obviously, burying herself into work didn't help her forget her morning. Garcia stared at her the whole time. She could sense the distress in the liaison's voice. "I don't know what to do Pen. I don't know what to do and it's scaring me."

Garcia took her in a big hug and clamed her down. "Don't worry Blondie, we're all here. I'm sure Hotch will do whatever he can to keep you here. And if it doesn't work, a little of Garcia's magic and it's all fixed. Now, back to work. We have a creep to catch and then every one will fight for you, like the musketeers. Exept we're not 3 but 7... Well, it doesn't matter anyway."

JJ chuckled at that. "Thanks Penelope, I needed that."

"Anytime Jayje." And they both turned back to their work.

* * *

AN2/ So I know I promised you a Valentine's Day in this one, but I thought it would be better like that and I'll write it in the next one, really sorry. Please tell me what you think and what you want next to happen to our favorite profilers.


	9. Chapter 9

AN/ Sorry it took a while, but I didn't know what to write. I think there's gonna be more mistakes than usual, it's quite late in France and I didn't take the time to re-read it. Thank you all for you reviews, I love it and they make me write more and faster. :D

* * *

Chapter 9

"Emily, call Garcia and ask her to find everything she can on this guy." Hotch told her. They finally had a break on their case and needed some more materials on their suspect before they could arrest him.

"Got it." Emily went for some place more quiet and took her phone. It was JJ who answered. The case had allowed her not to think too much about Strauss but she sounded exhausted.

"Hey Emily"

"Hi sweetheart, are you OK?" She asked, concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just want to hold you in my arms and to kiss you, but it'll have to wait." JJ answered with a smile. "Do you want something?" She came back to her bestfriend's lair.

"Actually, yes. We have a lead and need Garcia to check out some Mark Jones. He might be the unsub."

"OK, hold on. I'll put on speaker."

"Hey there sugar plump, what do you want my super powers for?" Garcia asked in her usual way.

"Hey, could you send us all you have on Mark Jones? ASAP?"

"Sure thing" Garcia tipped furiously for a few seconds. "Et voila! Every thing is on your tabs."

"Thanks Pen, you're the best. Bye" And with that, she hung up.

The team was right about their suspect and caught him in the following couple of hours. They managed to get him on time to rescue his latest victim. She was very weak but the doctors said she'd have a full recovery, physically at least. The unsub confessed all in less than 2 hours of interrogation and the team was able to leave Dallas the following morning.

The whole time in Quantico, Garcia had been furiously thinking. She wasn't sure how to help JJ with the situation she was in. JJ had made her promise not to do anything illegal just to help her. The liaison needed to tell the team, and soon.

* * *

The next day, the team had come back and were about to debrief in the conference room of the BAU offices. Hotch told them to take 5 minutes before, to gather their reports. Emily went to JJ's office to talk to her.

"Hey there. I missed you." Emily smiled at her girlfriend. "Are you okay?"

"Hey." JJ's voice was soft and tired. "I'm gonna tell the team about my meeting after the debrief. And Em?" She locked eyes with the brunette.

"Yeah?"

"I want them to know." The blonde looked determined. "Today is february 14 and I want to take you on a date, but first I want them to know about us. I don't want to hide anymore."

"I was thinking about it too. But Jayje, you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Now come on or we'll be late." On her way to the door, the blonde liaison brushed her fingers against Emily's hand.

* * *

Once they were over, JJ stood up and looked at every member of her team, her family really.

"Ok, guys. Um, there's two things I need to tell you. Which one first? Bad or good?" She said nervously.

They all looked at her when finally Morgan spoke up. "The bad news first, that'll live the best for the end."

"Well, ok then. You all heard that my meeting with Strauss didn't go that fine. You remember the Westlake case?" Every one nooded, indicated her to go on. "Well, the family decided that their son died because of the FBI and the profile we posted on TV. The suited us and most specificly me. Strauss called me in to inform me that if I wanted to stay on the team, I needed to become a profiler. The thing is, I never wanted to be a profiler, I'm good at what I do because I feel useful. I'm here for the families while you guys are out there, catching bad guys. Otherwise I'd be transfered in another department. In any case, I'm suspended for a week starting tonight." JJ felt slightly better once it all came out. The team was staring at her in disbelief. None of them had a clue it was that big trouble.

"Wait, we can't let you go. Hotch you need to do something!" Reid stated.

"He's right, the team won't be as good as we are today if she leaves. There must be something we can do. I won't stand aside waiting for them to make some stupid decision." Morgan said angrily.

"I'll go talk to Strauss fisrt thing this afternoon. Don't worry JJ, we won't let you go." Hotch put an end to the discussion.

Neither Rossi, Garcia and Emily had said anything. Emily and Garcia because they had already said what needed to be said and Emily because she would talk to her once they were alone. And Rossi didn't have much to say. He knew Hotch would do every thing he could and he didn't want to overwhelmed the young media liaison.

"And the good news?" Garcia tried to change the mood.

"Yeah, right the good news. Sorry guys but I'm about to stop your 'who's Emily's girlfriend' game." JJ said with a small smile. "Emily and I are a couple for nearly two weeks now, and neither of us want it to end anytime soon." She put her hands on Emily's shoulders since she was sitting right in front of her. She tried not to smile at the face the team were giving them.

Hotch was as serious as ever but had a glint in his eyes. Rossi smiled but his look made it obvious he had indeed figured it out. Reid was a little stunt and had his mouth a bit agape.

"Oh My God, I so knew it! I'm so happy for you girls!" Garcia was extatic and ran to hug the two women. "I won again. Morgan you owe me 20 dollars, again." She hugged them so hard, they could hardly breath, but they laughed at the mention of the bet.

"How could I not have seen this?" Morgan stated, obviously taken by surprised. "It's not fair, mama. I'm sure JJ told you." He started to pout but was stopped by the two blondes.

"No I didn't say anything to her Derek."

"Plus, you're suposed to be a profiler. I won. You pay." Garcia thought for a second. "Or you don't pay me anything but you offer the drinks tonight."

"Anyway, I'm happy for you both, congratulations." Morgan tried to get away from Garcia but found it impossible.

"We're celebrating tonight. You're all coming, no exception." Garcia stared at them one by one and turned to JJ. "Come in my lair later today, I want details."

* * *

They all left the room and went back to work. JJ went to Hotch's office to discuss what to do about Strauss. About 1 p.m., they left his office and headed to Strauss's.

Morgan spent the rest of the day teasing Emily and sharing her with Garcia who didn't go back to her lair. Reid joined them and the day went by quickly enough, but Morgan noticed the brunette was off.

"Hey what's wrong princess?"

"Um, nothing Derek." She looked at the air for a second and sighed. "It's just...Hotch and JJ hadn't return yet. I'm just wondering why this is taking so long, that's all."

"Don't worry sugar plump, I'm sure she'll be ok, Hotch will find her a way out of this." Garcia said reassuringly.

"I hope you're right, Pen."

"Come on, you know JJ, she won't go until whe wants to. And I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to leave." Derek put an hand on her arm to mak her look at him. "Now, tell me. What have you plan for Valentine's Day?" He asked teasingly.

"Nothing, in particular, we were planning on going for quiet little restaurant tha kinda become our place lately, and cuddling for the rest of the night."

"Ooooh, this is so cute. You have your eyes that lit up when you're talking about Jayj. I'm jalous." Garcia put on a puppy face and Derek and Reid just laughed at the sight. Emily blushed at her comment.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Later that day, JJ and Emily were in JJ's car while they arrived at the restaurant. JJ stopped the engine and didn't turn to look at Emily when she asked her, "Em, could we not talk about anything related to work tonight? I just want to forget everything and enjoy my evening with my girlfriend."

The brunette reached JJ's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Jennifer, look at me." She waited until their eyes locked. "I know you don't really want to talk about it and we won't. But let me promise you that everything is gonna be okay. I know Hotch, I know you, and I know the team. No one will ever let you go against your will." She leant forward and took JJ in a passionate they broke appart, they rested their forheads against each other's. "Now, let's forget about it all and enjoy our night." She kissed her again and got out of the car. She took JJ's hand in hers and led her inside.

* * *

As the evening went by, they found theirselves on the blonde's couch cuddlinf and kissing. They hadn't talk about work so far and neither of them was thinking about it. They were lost into their own little world.

"I love you so much Emily." JJ said as she was kissing the other woman's neck and her hands were explorating Emily's body.

"I love you too, Jennifer. But I think we should move this to the bedroom." Her answer came in a whisper. She found it very hard to focus long enough to formulate a thought and wanted JJ to forget about all of her problems.

When the Sun started to come out and enlight the bedroom, JJ woke up. She slowly came back to her senses and turned to face Emily's sleepy form. Exept Emily wasn't sleeping, she was facing her in the exact same way.

"Morning Sunshine." She accentuated her words with a loving kiss to the blonde.

"Morning." She whispered against her lips. She sighed and laid on her back, looking at the ceiling.

"What's wrong?" Emily tangled her hands in JJ's hair.

"Strauss." JJ turned and locked her eyes with Emily's as she started to tell her every thing that happened the day before with their Unit and Section Chiefs.

"She agreed that me leaving would only cause more problem but she said she couldn't do anything. After a lot of negociations, we finally reached some compromise." She intertwinned her fingers with Emily's.

"What sort of compromise?" She pushed her to continue.

"I would pass the profiler test and become one but I'll keep doing the media liaison's job. It will almost double the amount of paperwork, but this way I'll stay on the team and I'll get to do what I really want to do."

"But Jen, you're already drowned in all the paperwork in your office."

"I know, but I've always manage and I'm not planning on failing now. Don't worry I'll be fine." She kissed her lover again before she got up from bed. "Come on, I'm starving, let's have breakfast." She hold her hand out for Emily to grab it and led her to her kitchen.

* * *

They spent the rest the day celebrating JJ staying in the team. It was the begining of the week-end so Emily didn't have to go at the office. JJ was still suspended for the entire week. She would use this time to pass the test. She had worked around profilers for several years so she didn't need to take any classes. They just hopped that Emily wouldn't be calling in for a case. Garcia called them around lunch time to ask them to join every one tonight for some drinks with the team.

When the time was coming for them to leave and go to the bar, Emily asked JJ "So, ready to face them?"

"I guess so, we would have to sooner or later." She answered with a smile.

"Yeah, but I'll leave you deal with Garcia." Emily kissed her and opened the door for her. JJ chuckled at her words but didn't say anything.

They arrived 15 minutes later only to find they were the last. Even Reid was there. They weren't even close to the booth the team had sitted that Garcia came to them and took both of them in a crushing hug.

"Hi Garcia. Do you mind letting us breath a little?" JJ tried to join the other and sta while Emily was going to take them some drinks but Garcia wanted to talk to her alone. They went for a corner a little quieter.

"Are you OK sugar plump?" Garcia still hadn't let JJ out of her grip.

"I'm fine Pen, don't worry. Every thing is fine."

"What did Strauss say yesterday? And don't try to avoid the question." She looked really concerned about her bestfriend.

JJ told her the same thing she told Emily and assured her that she was fine. They joined the group and JJ sat next to Emily. She took her hand in hers as she had to tell Morgan and Reid the same answer. Garcia couldn't help herself and said something every time JJ and Emily kissed, so did Morgan, which made the couple blushed a little but they were so happy that they didn't stop.

Unfortunately for the BAU team, Hotch got a call an returned with an apologetic look. "Sorry guys, we have a case in Utah. JJ call me when you wanna pass the profiler test and I'll put you in touch with the examinator." He was about to leave when JJ interrupted him.

"Actually Hotch. I was thinking about doing it as soon as possible, maybe Monday."

"Fine, no problem, I'll text you his number when we're at the office."

* * *

JJ went back home while every one else left for the office. Just as she arrived at her house, she received a text message from Emily.

**Hey sweetheart,**

**Hotch told me to tell you to contact some Mr. Randall to be a profiler. Wish you luck**

**Love you, Em 3**

She sent a quick answer and decided it was time to bed.

Monday morning, JJ was all set for her meeting wih this Mr. Randall. She called Emily before leaving.

"Hey Sunshine, how's Utah?"

"_I've seen better. I miss you._"

"I miss you too. Do you have some solid leads?" It wasn't really what she was asking but Emily understood.

"_No, I don't think we'll be home before a couple of days, at least. You ready for today?_"

"I guess so. I should get going. I love you Em."

"_I love you too Jennifer, good luck._" Emily hung up and went back to work.

* * *

As soon as JJ finished with Randall, she went to Garcia's lair and asked her to call the team and to put them on speaker.

"Hi guys."

"Hey JJ, how're you?" Derek's voice came through the phone.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll have to see me a little longer." She said with a huge smile, and Garcia immediately took her in a crushing bones hug.

"Congratulations, Jayje, I'm so happy you'll stay on the team." Every one congratulated her, but soon had to go back to work. They were working harder, eager to go home to see their favorite blonde Agent.

They came back thursday and celebrated JJ's success around drinks. The week was soon over and when monday morning arrived, the team was whole again.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A new rythm was installed in the BAU team while JJ tried to keep up with paperwork. It soon became obvious to every one that they needed to help her a little and decided to share the paperwork. Therefore, they were all working a little harder, but two weeks after that, Strauss came in and asked to talk to them all in the conference room. It appeared that their solving case rate had notably increased since JJ became a profiler. However, Strauss never came to the BAU just to share some good news, there was always something less joyful to her visits.

"Ok, that being said, Headquarters want this team out to Seal Rock, Oregon. The files have been sent to your tabs. This is a top priority caseband I will be supervising from here. You'll be leaving in an hour." They all looked at her. They were just coming back from their last case and were exhausted. They didn't have a day free for more than a week and a half and were looking toward their week-end. They looked at Hotch for him to say something.

"Ma'am, I don't think this is a great idea. The team just came back and we need rest. It'd be best if we leave tomorrow."

"This isn't for discussion. Now go get ready and be at the airport in 50 minutes." She cut him off and left the room before any one else started to complain.

"Sorry guys, looks like we don't have a choice. Garcia get everything you can on the case and send it to us. I'll see you all in the plane." Hotch followed Strauss example and left.

The others sighed in unission and went to theirs desk in a concert of complains.

* * *

They briefed in the plane. For this one case, Strauss had send Garcia with them. JJ was still doing the liaison's job so she introduced the case to her coworkers.

"Seal Rock, Oregon. the local police have found 4 bodies in two weeks. According to the families and coworkers, the victims were two couples who were hiding their relationship. But so far it's the only connection we have. There weren't any physical resemblance and the couples weren't living in the same area. They were working in different sectors and Garcia didn't find any cross path between them in the past." While she was talking, the team read the file. They would probably be landing in Oregon late at night so they agreed that JJ and Hotch would go to the police station to settle there while the others would go and check in at the hotel. In the morning, they would contact the families and go to the dump site.

It came out that the unsub was killing his victims the same way each. He would start by chaining them to a brick wall. They knew so because of some residues under the victims' fingernails. They would stay chained for most of the time they were missing, approximately 15 hours or so. Then the unsub would most likely stab the woman first in the abdomen and let her bled out while forcing the man to watch her dye. Right before the women lost consciousness he would put a bullet to the men's neck. From the bullets's type, the BAU team determined that he wasn't in the room to watch his victims dye. He was a sniper with probably military background or something in the police.

* * *

The unsub was good, he didn't leave any thing to chance and hadn't made a single mistake yet. They were working day in and day out on this case, with Strauss on their back they didn't really have a choice anyway. On the third day, Hotch sent JJ and Emily to talk to their only witness from the second couple. If the unsub was following his plan, their would have new victims in the morning and they were doing all they could to get to him before that. No one had been reporting missing so they had no way of knowing who the unsub had abducted.

Emily and JJ arrived at Andrew Sinclair's house. It was a little isolated for the rest of the town, all the way up on a cliff longing the ocean. It was a quiet place, far from all of the troubles in Seal Rock. Emily knocked on the door and both women waited silently for the man to open. They weren't in the mood to chat away and both wanted to solve the case a soon as possible. A voice came from inside the house, unwelcoming and sounding drunk.

"Who's there? Go away!"

"Mr. Sinclair? It's Agents Prentiss and Jareau from the FBI. We would like to have a world with you." JJ answered, sighing slightly. She knew for a fact that drunk witnesses never were of any help. On the contrary, they would just close the door and say that they didn't see anything. And, in fact she was right.

"I have nothing to say to you!" He shouted back.

Emily came to her friend rescue. "Mr. Sinclair, please, it won't be long. We just want you to go through the events of last week." She said while checking if the door was locked. "Damn it!" She cursed under her breath.

"I told you to go away! I don't want anything to do with you people. Leave me alone!" The agents heard him pull a piece of furniture behind the door, and the sound of a bottle falling on the floor.

"Well, I guess he won't talk to us." JJ said matter-of-factly. "Come on, let's go." She took Emily's hand and led her to the SUV. She went for the driver's side and watched Emily as she got into the passenger's seat.

"I'll call Hotch to give him an update." The brunette stated while she put her left hand on JJ's shoulder.

* * *

JJ started the engine and drove out of Sinclair's garden. There was litterally no one on the road but JJ did't want to take any risks. She drive slowly, trying to keep the vehicule on the asphalte as the wind was pushing it to the Ocean.

"I can't wait for this case to be over. We don't have a single lead yet and our profile is far from done." The blonde complained. She glanced to see her girlfriend. She seemed to be thinking the same thing. Emily ended the call and looked at her.

"I'm with you on this one. I hope the boys were more successful with the families." She took her hand in hers and gave it a gentle kiss.

* * *

Then everything happened so fast. They heard a gunshot coming ahead of them. The windshield broke at the impact and blood appeared inside the car. Emily turned her head to see that JJ was bleeding abondantly from the abdomen.

"Jennifer!" She screamed and tried to get the car back on its tracks whilst she put pressure on the wound. She failed miserably as the SUV ended its course into the water of the Pacific Ocean. It was filling with water quickly. Emily unfastened her belt and tried to do same with JJ's, but it was blocked. She reached the knife in her boot but the force of the water made her dropped it. She couldn't grab it. It was to far away for her reach.

"Stay with me Jen! I'll get you out and safe!" She kept pulling on her belt.

"Emily just go! I don't want you to dye because of me." She was crying. The water had reached her neck now and she pushed the brunette away from her, telling her to save herself. Then she lost consciousness.

Emily couldn't resolve herself to let the woman she loved behind. She kept fighting to free her when the car was once again jostled by the water. the force of it threw her out of the SUV. She hit the surface, took a deep breath and plunged back under water. She opened JJ's door, grabbed a rock on the sand and broke the belt. She managed to get JJ out of the SUV but the blonde had lost a lot of blood. She had lost consciousness a couple of minutes before and had been under water for way too much time. She dragged her out to the surface and swam to the nearest beach. Both their phones were broken so she couldn't contact anyone. She started CPR and prayed that some one had noticed them and called for help.

* * *

AN/ Sorry I couldn't help myslef with this. I just hope you won't hate me too much. I'll try to update as soon as I can. :P


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Come on Jen, don't you dare dye in my arms! You can NOT dye!" Emily yelled, tears streaming down her face. She didn't how long she had been doing CPR on JJ. It felt like hours, but was probably just minutes, seconds even. "You have to come back. I can't live without you. Please come back to me." She pleaded. She was completely cut off the rest of the world, all that mattered was saving JJ. She kept going, saying her love to the blonde, when finally JJ opened her eyes briefly, caughing all the water she had swallowed, before closing them again. She went back to unconsciousness. Emily sighed with relief and hold her tight. She could felt JJ's breath on her neck. She whispered slowly in her ear all her love for JJ and hold her tighter, afraid she would disappear.

Back at the station, Morgan walked up to Hotch. "Hotch, there's something wrong with Prentiss and JJ."

"What is it?" Hotch looked up from the files.

"They aren't back yet and neither of them is answering their phone."

"Garcia, track the GPS on their phones." Hotch turned his head to the analyst.

"Right away, sir." She tapped on her computer a few seconds. "I can't find them. Oh My God! What happened to them? Why can't I find them?"

"Easy there Baby girl. Why do you mean you can't find them?" Morgan moved to stand behind Garcia.

"Their phones must be off. Morgan you have to find them." She ordered him.

"Morgan, take Rossi with you and head to Sinclair's house. Open your eyes on the road. Call me as soon as you have something. Garcia keep trying their phones." Hotch didn't even have the time to finish talking that Morgan was already out, dragging with him Rossi who didn't quite understand what was going on until Morgan explained him. Hotch was praying every gods he knew that the two women were okay.

"I don't like it Rossi. Their SUV wasn't there and Sinclair told us they left 45 minutes ago." Morgan sighed, looking everywhere exept the road, even though he was driving.

"Well, maybe they just wanted a little time with just the two of them?" He tried to confort the man sitting beside him. Inside, he was at least as worried as Morgan was.

They drove for a little more minutes when Rossi noticed something. "Over there, it looks like Emily." He pointed to the beach and Morgan stopped the car. They both ran to the silhouette. When they were just a few feet away, they recognize the profiler who was holding a bleeding JJ.

"EMILY!" Morgan yelled and ran faster to reach her, followed closely by Rossi.

Emily was pacing nervously in the waiting room of the hospital where JJ had been transported for emergency sugery. Rossi was sitting with his head down in his hands, whispering prayers in Italian. All they knew so far was what the EMTs have told them, and it wasn't looking good, to say the least. Morgan had just gone to get some coffee for all of them when the rest of the team, minus Strauss who was dealing with the local police, rushed inside. The anxiety was more than obvious on theur faces. All were worried about JJ's fate, but they also wanted the case closed with the bastard that shot her behind bars for the rest of his life. They wanted to be finished and by her side when she'd wake up. Hotch had also in mind that Strauss might cause some troubles for his team, but right now, all of their focus was on their teammates, their little sister.

They located those who were already there and Garcia immediatly took Emily in a strong hug, letting go of her tears freely down her cheeks. When they broke appart, Pen gasped at the sight of blood on the brunette's clothes. JJ's blood.

"Emily, I need you to tell me exactly what happened since you two left the station."

"Yes, sir." Emily wipped away her tears and looked right into her boss's eyes. "We went to that witness's house, Sinclair. We tried to talk to him but he was so drunk he didn't even let us in, so we got bak in the SUV and JJ started back toard the station. We were on the road for about 3 minutes I heard a sharp sound. I didn't realize it was a gunshot until the windshield exploded and JJ lost control of the car. I tried to locate the shooter but saw nothing, then I turned my head and then I...I saw..." She took a deep breath, fought back new tears and went on. "I saw that JJ had taken the bullet in the abdomen. Before I could do anything, we were in the ocean, trying to break free. I managed to unlock my seatbelt and open my door but Jen was stuck. We would soon have been unable to breath, the water was coming up so fast. Then, I was propulsed out of the car. I went back down and managed to get her free but she'd been under water for so long, and she couldn't seem to stop bleeding, and she wouldn't breath again, and..."

"Easy Emily. Just breath. You did all you could have done. Just try to calm down and don't think about the 'what ifs'. I'm sure JJ will fight to stay with us. She's one of the strongest woman I know" Morgan led her to a seat and hold her while she cried out all her fears on his shoulder.

Reid was devastated. JJ was his closest friend, the sister he never had. He couldn't imagine a world without her. He sat with them, completly numb, looking nowhere in particular, thinking nothing, he was just there.

It hurt Hotch to see his team this broken. JJ really was the glu that hold them together, she was the soul of the BAU. All they could do now was wait for an update, and hope.

Five hours later, they were still there, still numb. Everytime a doctor came out they would look up with expecting eyes, only to be told there wasn't any news yet. Finally a doctor came standing in the middle of the waiting room and called, "Agent Jareau?" Immediatly, the entire team surronded him and started shooting questions before an authoritarian voice stopped them.

"I'm Agent Hotchner, Jareau's boss. Is she okay?" He was calmed and betrayed nothing of what was happening inside him. JJ had been in surgery for several long hours and the look on the doctor's face wasn't very encouraging, but he maintained his calm none the less.

The surgeon looked at all of them before answering. "She lost a lost of blood. The bullet opened an artery and we managed to stop the bleeding but she had already bled out too much. She's receiving blood as we speak, but the next 24 hours will be crucial. She experienced two cardiac arrest while we were operating her, plus the one on the beach. She still had some water in her lungs so we put her on ventilator. I'm not gonna lie to you, it's bad. We will be monitoring every change in the next couple of days, until then I can't tell if she'll make it. And if, she does, I'm not sure ther won't be some permanent dammage." He apologized himself and promised to do everuthing he could to help JJ, and he went back to work.

The team was too stunned to talk. After a few minutes, Hotch told Morgan and Rossi to come with him, to continue the investigation. Now more than ever they wanted the killer in jail, or dead. Hotch knew that Garcia wouldn't leave the hospital and he didn't blame her for that. Same for Reid, JJ was like a sister to him. She was his closest friend and even though he had statistic rushing through his mind, he wouldn't leave her. Hotch then looked at Emilly, letting the brunette decide what she wanted to do. She wanted to stay there, to be with JJ, be able to hold her hand and whisper word of confort, hopping she would wake up, but on the other hand, she couldn't stay still. She knew she had to busy her mind if she didn't want to go insane. She thought this over a couple of seconds before following her boss, best friend, and what was the closest to a father to her, out of the hospital, into the night. It was time to find the unsub and to make him pay for his crimes.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It didn't take them too long after the attack on both agents to find the unsub. Once he was in custody and that he confessed all the murders he was so proud of, Emily got back to the hospital with the rest of the team. They let her go and see JJ first, they laft her some privacy and went to grab a coffee and see Garcia and Reid. The brunette sat in the chair just next to the bed JJ was lying on and took her hand in hers. Before entering the room, she had locked her emotions in one of her compartmentalisation box, but at the sight of her girlfriend so pale, so fragile, her feelings were too strong and she cried herself out. After about half an hour, Emily had calmed down and pressed a kiss on JJ's forhead. She sat back and started talking words on confort and love to her.

"I love you so much, Jennifer. Even in the hospital you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. We're not together for a real long time, but I feel like it's been forever, and I want to keep it that way," she took a deep, calming breath, "I want to spend the rest of my life you. I'll give everything I have to switch our places...Okay, maybe not everything because otherwise you very well might kill me." She smiled slightly while looking deeply at the blonde, who still hadn't move. "I love you, I always will. You have to come back to me, to us, just to prove us that there was nothing to worry about, that you're indeed the strongest woman I know. We miss you, Jennifer. I miss your beautiful blue eyes, your smile, your laugh..." Emily stopped and brushed some blonde hair away from JJ's face. She leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips, hoping above hope that something would happen, like in every fairy tail. But it wasn't a fairy tail. It was the real world, with real tragedy. She slowly stood up and talked a few more words to the blonde.

"I'm gonna go...Don't worry, you won't be alone, the rest of the team's here and they're waiting to see you. I'll take a coffee, and I'll be right back, okay?" JJ remained motionless. Her heart broken, Emily walked toward the door.

* * *

"Em?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She couldn't have heard right, could she? She waited for a sign, anything, but she couldn't turn around. She just couldn't stand it if her mind was playing some trick.

"Emily?" This time she was sure she had heard the most amazing sound in the whole world. It was a soft voice, a whisper really. But it was there. And for the brunette, it was all that mattered. She spined around and she felt her legs about to give up under her.

Staring back at her were those crystal blue eyes she dreamed of, although they were a little foggy from the pain and the medication JJ was currently on. New tears found their way and she didn't even try to stop them. She was just too happy right now. She almost ran to the bed and took the younger profiler's hand in both her own. She raised their joined hands and kissed the blonde's.

"Hey there, Sleeping beauty." She smiled at her and kissed her hand once more.

"Hey." JJ had a small voice, a little hoarse. "Don't cry Em, I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. Please don't cry." She pleaded and looked at her surroundings, trying to remember what had led her here. "What happened? Where are we?" She tried to sat up but a strong wave of pain shot through her body, "Ugh, damn it, it hurts."

"Easy Jen, just lay down. I'll call the doctor." She pressed the button to the nurse station and helped her girlfriend to settle back down on the bed.

"What happened? The last thing I can remember is us going to interview some witness?" JJ asked again.

"Jen... you were shot. We were on our way back and the unsub shot you in the abdomen." While the doctor came in to assess her vitals, Emily told her every thing that had happened since their visit to Sinclair.

Before he left, the doctor told them that he had great hopes in JJ's total recovery if she rested a lot. He was quite surprised that she awoke in such a good condition, cosidering the alternative.

* * *

Not long later, the rest of the team joined them and the blonde was quick to reassure them that she was mostly okay and that she wasn't planning on getting shot anytime soon. But more importantly to her, they said that she could fly back in a week and she couldn't wait to go back home.

They had talked a lot about that with Emily. Home. They both wanted to move in together. What happened in Oregon was a close call, very close, and they didn't want to waist any more time. They both knew they were in love with each other so they decided to move in together as soon as JJ would be able to do so. Her recovery time would give them plenty of time to look at a new house to buy. JJ's old one was a little to small, and Emily wanted something more cosy than hers.

The team helped them get settled and every one was more than happy to see that Strauss wouldn't interfere in their work or relationship. They suspected Rossi to have done some thing to her, but no one would go and ask him, it was a good thing, no matter how it happened. Shortly after they have move in, and when JJ was back at work on desk duty, both women announced that they were engaged and the wedding was planned as soon as possible. Garcia managed to prepare one of the most beautifule wedding of the century, her words. The couple was in a bless and didn't think they could ever be more happier.

They were proved wrong when six months after her injury, JJ was back at the BAU at a 100%, only to get back on desk duty two months later when her IVF worked. The whole team was thrilled and they all welcome into their family the beautiful baby boy Henry Jareau-Prentiss.

After all, maybe fairy tails do exist...

* * *

The End

Thank you every one who followed this story, reviewed it, or put it in their favorites. You guys are awesome and it was a good ride form the begining to the end of it. I love you all! :P Hope you enjoyed this last chapter


End file.
